Pastille Pass
in other level types order in other level types order in other level types in in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard - Extremely Hard }} Story The submarine Casey was travelling has cracked, so Tiffi gets some balloons for Casey to float to shore on. New things *Lucky candies and their cannons appear in jelly-order mixed levels for the first time in level 3892. **It's also the first time when colour bombs are required in mixed levels. *Wrapped candy order is required in mixed levels for the first time in level 3898. *Horizontal striped candy + wrapped candy cannon is introduced in level 3901. *Two-layered dark chocolate appears in sugar chests (specifically, three-layered and four-layered) for the first time in level 3905. Levels Pastille Pass is a very hard - extremely hard episode, mean = 5.93. It contains two hard levels: and , five very hard levels: , , , and , and two extremely hard levels: and . Overall, it is slightly harder than the previous episode, Licorice Lair. Gallery Map= Map EP261.jpg|Map layout |-| Levels= Level 3891 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 3891 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 3891 Level 3891 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 3891 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 3891 Level 3892 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3892 - |link=Level 3892 Level 3893 V1 Win 10.png|Level 3893 - |link=Level 3893 Level 3894 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3894 - |link=Level 3894 Level 3895 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3895 - |link=Level 3895 Level 3896 V1 Win 10.png|Level 3896 - |link=Level 3896 Level 3897 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3897 - |link=Level 3897 Level 3898 V4 HTML5 before.png|Level 3898 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 3898 Level 3898 V4 HTML5 after.png|Level 3898 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 3898 Level 3899 V1 Win 10.png|Level 3899 - |link=Level 3899 Level 3900 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3900 - |link=Level 3900 Level 3901 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3901 - |link=Level 3901 Level 3902 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3902 - |link=Level 3902 Level 3903 V5 HTML5.png|Level 3903 - |link=Level 3903 Level 3904 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3904 - |link=Level 3904 Level 3905 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3905 - |link=Level 3905 Trivia *As of this episode, the number of worlds on HTML5 version and Flash version are equal. *This episode was released six days later than usual on Win10 app. **This episode was supposed to be released on October 10, 2018, but because the version is too low on Win10, it was pushed back until the new update is released. *On Facebook and mobile this is the last episode to be the only episode released in a particular week. Two episodes were released the week after this one (7 November 2018), three episodes were released on 14 November 2018 to celebrate level 4000 and two episodes have been released each week from 21 November 2018 onwards. *This episode shares its first word with Pastille Pyramid and its second word with Peanut Pass. *This is the 8th episode to have at least one feature that is exclusive to HTML5 version in every level. *This episode contains the milestone level 3900. *Despite the fact that the previous episode celebrates Halloween, this episode was released on the day of Halloween on Facebook and mobile. Category:Episodes released in 2018 Category:Water-themed episodes Category:World openers (HTML5)